See No Ed
"See No Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 4 and the 79th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are nowhere to be seen and Kevin freaks out and thinks that the Eds are plotting an attack on him and the others through scam. Plot The episode begins with Kevin, who is showing off his skateboard in the Lane while the rest of the Kids watch in awe. Rolf's decision to join Kevin while he was aloft on his skateboard may not have been the brightest decision, and down the goes! Rolf crashes into the ramp, while Kevin pulls his bike out of nowhere landing safely and swiftly. Jonny, who's hoping to have a turn, gets the skateboard pulled out from under him by Sarah, leaving him to fall onto the ramp. Before Jimmy can have his turn, Kevin makes sure to remind Jimmy to be quick with his turn before the Eds show up to ruin their merriment and fun. Jonny claims that he wouldn't count on it because earlier this morning, the Eds were nowhere to be seen at the Playground, the Creek, the Junkyard or the Sewers. The other kids acknowledge the fact that the Eds seemed to have disappeared, so Jimmy decides that it's time for a party at his house to celebrate a day with no Ed interference! At Jimmy's House, the party is just beginning in the backyard. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy are all playing "pin the tail on the Eddy" and Rolf is messing with raisins in the cookies while Kevin is drinking a glass of milk. Kevin has a suspicion that the Eds are up to something, but Rolf is quick to deny this. Jonny meanwhile has found something in the drink cooler; a monkey mask! Sarah thinks it's just one of Ed's "stupid" drawings, and Jimmy wants everyone to relax and have some cookies. Of course, sticking your hand into the cookie box doesn't always go as planned. Jimmy's found a rubber glove with wool stuck to it that he claims is a "monkey hand". Kevin thinks that this has something to do with the Eds. But does it? He declares that everyone should search the Eds' houses for them. Rolf and Kevin go to find Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz leave to find Ed, and Jonny and Plank search to find Edd. A search of the Eds' homes proves fruitless and Jonny hasn't seen them at the dump or sewers either. So where are they? Well, they're obviously up to no good that's for sure and if only paranoid Kevin could prove it, then he'd be able to relax and have fun. A trail of masks, gloves, and banana peels finally brings the kids to the gates of "Chimp Wurld" where, ignoring Kevin's advice that it is a scam by the Eds, they all pile in for some simian fun and are soon swinging from the vines, climbing into the tree houses, and generally running amok. Kevin can only watch in horror as one by one they all fall victim to faulty workmanship, his nerves are in shreds - he just knows the Eds have got his number so why prolong the torment? It's enough to make him scream out of fear and run for it. So where are the Eds then? Not so very far away, in fact, and not terribly happy either because Ed's lost his monkey mask and his monkey glove, Eddy's lost his temper, and Edd's about to lose something very close to him, his underwear… oh my! The episode ends as it irises in while Edd is shown covering up himself. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': on skateboard "Don't try this at home kids!" Rolf: "This would be impossible as Rolf would hit the ceiling." Nazz: "He (Kevin) makes it look easy." ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin! Assist Rolf." onto Kevin's skateboard and slides him off "Tell Rolf the secrets of this prostrate board." Jonny: watching "Oh boy! Rolf's clueless!" Kevin: next to Rolf "Don't sweat it, Rolf. Whatcha' don't know-" the helmet on Rolf's head "-won't hurt cha'!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Do you think I'll kick butt, Sarah?" ---- *'Kevin': "Suckers! There'll be here any second to take your cash." on a banana peel and falls on his back "Man, that's old." ---- *'Kevin': by Chimp Wurld "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see - monkey gets ripped off." ---- *'Kevin': "I've got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rolf." Rolf: "Shall Rolf rub Kevin's belly with the oils of fermented figs?" Kevin: "…What?" ---- *'Rolf': underneath a pile of bananas "Kevin! The weight of the bananas are crushing Rolf's apples!" ---- *'Eddy': taking off his clothes and looking for the missing chimp parts "Ah, quit your griping! Keep looking!" Ed: a banana "Banana?" Eddy: the banana off Ed's hand "Cut it out, Ed! I'm looking over there!" Eds walk off in Eddy's direction Ed: two bananas up his nostrils "Buy one, get one free!" Edd: and panicking while covering himself while he is nude "Eddy! I can't find my underwear! Aeeeem" ---- *'Rolf': with the monkey glove and makes notes about it "Why has someone glued fluff to this rubber glove? Has the world come to an end?!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Eddy is seen naked. The first time is in Pop Goes the Ed. The third time is in The Good, The Bad and The Ed. *Kevin is revealed to be paranoid of the Eds in this episode. The second time was "This Won't Hurt an Ed". *The A.K.A cartoon logo at the end of this episode is from Season 3. *What happened to the kids: **'Jonny & Plank': Tied up in rope, dangling (complained "My head's gonna explode!) **'Nazz': Head caught in tire; in her underwear (and it turns out to be boxers) **'Rolf': Piled by bananas and unable to move (claiming the bananas were crushing his apples) **'Sarah & Jimmy': Hung on for dear life after the bridge broke (Sarah stated she couldn't hold forever and Jimmy complained that his ankles were chafing) **'Kevin': Nothing, he was free from danger, but didn't rescue the kids to find the Eds or to hide. However, as the Eds make their appearance, Kevin is heard screaming, possibly indicating that he either was caught in a trap and possibly got severely injured, met with an unfortunate fate, or was simply screaming in frustration. *When the kids arrive at Chimp World, look closely at the sign. It is incorrectly spelled "Chimp Wurld", which is strange as Double D would always correct spelling errors. However, there are some notable errors in the past, like "Ed's Pet Boutick". *Jimmy and Sarah were not on the skateboard ramp at first, but suddenly appeared once Jonny attempted to begin his turn. *After Kevin destroys the ticket station, he hears Nazz yodeling. However, his head turns opposite from where Nazz is present. *This is the first episode where the Eds disappeared and are not seen until near the end of an episode. The second is in the episode "I Am Curious Ed." *This is the first episode when the Eds have minor role. *A sign called Chimp Wurld is seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in Level 4: Ed on Arrival. *Rolf is shown to be extremely strong in several episodes. Why couldn't he have lifted the bananas off of him? Possibly only his strength depends the emotion he's currently at. *Before Jonny attempts to try out Kevin's skateboard, for a brief second as Sarah snatches it away from him, the black stripe on Kevin's skateboard appears noticeably thinner. *When Jonny attempts to ride on Kevin's skateboard but Sarah grabs it, if you look closely Jonny is shown with four toes. *After Rolf gets up to talk to Kevin after removing the raisins from Jimmy's cookies, his bucket of raisins disappears suddenly but later, the bucket reappears. *Nazz and Eddy are shown in boxers in this episode. **This is also the first time Nazz was seen in her underwear. *This is the second time an Ed, Edd n Eddy scam had a 50¢ price admission, the first was in the episode "Ed or Tails" and the third time was "The Day the Ed Stood Still." Usually, Eddy only sets the prices for scams 25 cents only. *The phrase, "What'd I tell ya" is spoken at least three times in this episode. *Jimmy says to "Follow the yellow rind road" which is a reference to The Wizard of Oz. Kevin says a similar thing in the episode "Ready, Set, Ed." *Even though Ed and Eddy were only stripped to their underwear, Edd was stripped completely naked. *This is one of a number of the Ed's scams that injured or left the kids in an uneasy situation. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *Kevin is good at handling and executing good, yet death defying and dangerous tricks on his skateboard besides his bike. *It is shown that Rolf does not know how to ride a skateboard. *This is the second time Double D was naked, but off-screen and claimed he couldn't find his underwear. *'Kevin': "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see, monkey gets ripped off." A reference to a phrase "Monkey see, monkey do. *In the beginning of the episode when Kevin is at the slingshot you can hear Jonny say "oh boy" in the same way he did like in "''Dear Ed" ''when he was about to play ping pong with Bob. *This is one of the episodes where Rolf refers to himself in first person, only in one sentence. See Also *Chimp World Gallery Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed_20101107201134.jpeg|"Help Kevin! Help! Kevin! Help Kevin!" Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed 20101107201352.jpeg|"Monkey hand!" Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed 20101107201623.jpeg|"I'm a monkey! Feed me a peanut! Feed me a banana!" Jonny_monkey.jpg|"You got a monkey on your head!" Image4.jpg|"Buy one get one free!" Tablefortwo.png|"Table for two!" Image2.jpg|"Not at the creek!" Image1.jpg|"Not at the junkyard!" Image3.jpg|"Not at the sewer!" Video 4t1rTnR-G5U Category:Episodes Category:Season 4